Enjoy the Last of Autumn
by Hello Especially
Summary: When we say autumn, we think of Aki... when we think of Aki, we think of the first manager of Inazuma Eleven, Endou Mamoru's generation, of course. So... what about the first new manager of the new Inazuma Eleven? Looks like she has something going on with a certain ace striker, ay?


**PIECE: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Hope you like it!**

* * *

With the ringing of the school bell, the teacher's voice and the loud chattering, physical education came to an end. Tsurugi Kyousuke changed out of his gym clothes, then after stuffing his hands into his pockets he started to walk towards a corner outside of school.

The maple trees had contracted a layer of eye-catching red, a gust of strong wind cause the maple leaves to fall piece by piece. He liked autumn very much, this has no reason to it. He just liked it.

He and she would not make an appointment in advance concerning the details of where to wait, or when to meet at where. Because this was not necessary, invisibly they always have a tacit understanding between. Now, He had **gotten used to** this kind of life. The life of an ordinary person.

After entering** fall**, the weather became much cooler. His satisfaction was met as physical education just ended and the hotness still lingered. He converted into a comfortable position, leaning against a tree trunk then closed his eyes, preparing to briefly take a short nap.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a rapid pace, and her ever so gentle cries.

"Kyousuke~ sorry, sorry, I made you wait long, didn't I?" Aoi ran under the tree with a lunchbox wrapped carefully in a pink cloth along with a hot water bottle in her other hand, she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as she continuously apologized.

"No need to be in such a hurry, you almost tripped over last time, remember?" Kyousuke simply sighed, slightly amused by the scene. Looking at this person in front of him, no matter how many times he tried to persuade her, she would always rush here immediately after class anyways, last time she nearly tripped over a rock and hit her forehead. "Sit down."

"Un."

Kyousuke shifted his position slightly towards the side, patting the patch of grass next to him in a welcoming manner. Aoi simply smiled slightly at the sight. After unraveling the clothing that was wrapped around the lunchboxes, she handed the bigger one to Kyousuke. As she placed an egg roll in her mouth and started to chew on it, her eyes twirled towards his direction.

"..." Kyousuke continued to stare at one corner of his lunch, his chopsticks not even moving an inch, his eyebrows were closely knitted together.

"Don't be picky, Kyousuke." Aoi smirked, wiggling her index finger in front of his face. Of course she knew the reason why he wasn't moving his chopsticks, it was because there was a certain food packed in the lunchbox that he absolutely hated, but in order to balance out his diet, she had no choice but to pack food he does not fancy all that much now and then.

"Tsk." He finally gave up on having a staring match with it and managed to choke it down. Since he hated it the most he should get rid of it first, while Aoi watched him with a satisfactory expression on her face.

During the meal, they would usually talk about what happened during their morning classes. Although most of the time she would only talk about things concerning the three- Matsukaze, Kariya and Nishizono.

"Here, tea." Aoi poured a cup of her own homemade iced tea, handing it to Kyousuke. Due to the difference in size of their lunches, she always finished hers first. He always wondered if she could actually be full from just eating that small amount. After all, it was the same amount as one would use to feed a kitten.

"Thanks..." Kyousuke muttered, taking the cup and swallowing down a huge mouthful. Her iced tea was always pleasing for some reason, the first time she tried it she immediately knew that he didn't like his drinks to be too sweet, thus from then on, she took care to only add a few spoons of sugar.

Of course, he, in return, knew that she actually liked sweet iced tea more, and he had always wanted to tell her that she didn't have to force herself to match his taste. But seeing that smile of hers, he just couldn't summon up the courage to tell her out loud.

Finishing up the last bite of his lunch, he put down the empty box and his used chopsticks, then yawned.

"That hoop shoot just now, you looked quite dashing." Seeing his tired figure, Aoi was suddenly reminded of his handsome position just then. When they switched seating charts, she always liked to choose a seat close to a window, because then she would be able to secretly peek at him during his PE sessions.

"Oh, you saw that?" Almost by instinct, Kyousuke lifted his head slightly to look at the person next to him, after a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Yup, I saw everything." Aoi added. Every time she always thought that somehow, Kyousuke could do anything and make it look as if he had been doing it his entire life, but he must have worked hard at all of them. Which brought back the memory when she accidentally caught him practicing soccer on his own alone on the field.

"...It was nothing, really." Hearing her compliment, Kyousuke suddenly felt embarrassed by it and turned his head to the side, pretending to act cool about it.

"Come here~" Aoi smiled slightly before adjusting her sitting position, calling towards Kyousuke while patting her lap.

"What's up with this?" Kyousuke made a confused expression, he couldn't figure out her actions just now.

"Rest." Aoi replied in a casual manner.

"You..." Suddenly, a rush of red gathered in Kyousuke's cheeks as he felt a strong wave of embarrassment. Looking at her with that same casual expression on as if she didn't even realize the meaning of her words and actions, he still couldn't figure out what to say, however...

"Don't act so refined with me, just lie down!" Aoi urged, tilting her head to the side. To add onto that, she continued to pat her lap and urged him on.

...No one would come by at this time, right? If anyone saw this it would be totally uncalled for.

Despite his hesitation, Kyousuke finally decided to obediently lie down just as she told him to. Her lap felt much softer than he had originally anticipated, like a pillow. Yeah.

"..." Even though he was already trying his best to keep calm, he somehow felt restless. He tried closing his eyes in order to stop his mind from wandering off to who-knows-where.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands stroke his hair- touching it softly and cautiously, repeating the action continuously.

Along with the wafts of light incense rolling off her, he gradually calmed down and started to relax.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment of relaxation and peace, this time with just the two of them together.

* * *

After everyone changed off their uniforms after club activities, they gathered in the club room, just chattering away aimlessly.

"I'll walk you home." Kyousuke stated, picking up his backpack and walking pass a couple of people, stopping next to Aoi.

"Sure." Aoi raised her head, smiling at the source of the voice. Midori and Akane simply gawked at the two from the side.

"Oh, dear." Watching the descending figures of Aoi and Kyousuke, as the captain, Shindou, couldn't help feeling both concerned and surprised.

"Looks like he's made his move, eh? That guy."

"Senpai, that's just lame."

Kirino laughed with a cheerful smirk upon his face, though Kariya's little comment just now brought back unfortunate memories. A few days ago, the two were just randomly talking about who was going to get a cute girlfriend first and other trash subjects such as that.

"E-ehhhhhhhh!" That was when they suddenly realized the situation and yelled out at the same time. They then started to talk about this and that and whatnot.

As for the couple who were now walking out of the school gates hand-in-hand, they naturally did not even know how much of a fuss they caused back there.

**Fin.**

* * *

**PIECE: I've forgotten from which episode I actually got hit by this couple- Kyousuke x Aoi ORZ** **Well, actually, I was just talking about these two with my friends the other day, heh heh. ****From a different perspective, these two actually seem like a plainer version of Fudou x Fuyukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa (currently going crazy~) I just love this sort of sweet yet fluffy feeling! QQQ**


End file.
